Copa del Rey
by YessCristopher
Summary: Cada año se realiza un torneo, en donde los diferentes equipos se enfrentan demostrando quien es el mejor en el futbol, Lucas tendrá que mantener su verdadera identidad en secreto, pero cuando se es parte de un equipo como Fairy Tail no es muy fácil que digamos, y mucho menos con la llegada de un novato que intentará por todos los medios acercarse al misterioso Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey que tal?, les traigo una historia que me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace varios días, y quise escribirla, cabe decir que no soy experta en el futbol, pero si me fascina, espero que les guste la trama!, la historia será principalmente Nalu, pero pueden haber otras parejas como Gale, Gruvia , sin más aquí se las dejo, **

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre -" "-.**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados -* *-**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**CAPITULO I: Puesto Libre**

La ciudad de Magnolia fue elegida como sede del evento más importante, la copa del rey, en donde todos los equipos de los diferentes países se enfrentan en un campeonato de futbol, cada año se realiza un sorteo en donde los diferentes países se inscriben, donde entre todos los participantes se elige el país en donde se llevara a cavo la copa, la suerte este año estuvo del lado de Magnolia, la capital del país de Fiore.

El simple hecho de ser sede de un evento de tales magnitudes trae consigo muchos beneficios, como el aumento en el número de visitantes, logrando que el comercio crezca considerablemente, dando mayor actividad y productividad al país.

Hace 1 año la copa del rey, se le fue otorgada al mejor equipo, el cual lleva invicto en las ultimas 5 copas del rey, fue coronado como quintocampeon, su nombre es Fairy Tail, un equipo con la mejor nomina, estrategia y destreza.

Su entrenador es el reconocido ex jugador Makarov Dreyar, quien en sus momentos de gloria fue una de las más grandes figuras en el mundo del fútbol, ahora entrena con sus conocimientos y prácticas al mejor equipo que se ha visto en los últimos 10 años.

Su nomina está compuesta por:

**Laxus Dreyar**: nieto del entrenador, capitán del equipo, camiseta con el número 1, posición Arquero, 24 años, apodo "Rayo", un hombre musculo, mide 1.80 de estatura, tiene el cabello rubio, posee una cicatriz que atraviesa su ojo en forma de rayo, y ojos negros.

**Jellal Fernández: **24 años, camiseta número 2, posición volante, apodo "meteoro", es un joven de cabellera azul, con un extraño tatuaje de color rojo en su rostro, ojos castaños.

**Loke Celeste: ** 23 años, camiseta número 8, posición volante, apodo "leo", un hombre guapo, con una cabellera rebelde de color naranja, es uno de los jugadores más deseables según las revistas deportivas, y considerado todo un casanovas.

**Gajeel Redfox: **23 años, camiseta número 11, posición volante, apodo " metal", un hombre con gran cantidad de piercings, su cabellera es negra y larga, sus ojos son oscuros, posee una personalidad ruda, aun con toda esa apariencia de niño malo, se preocupa enormemente por sus amigos.

**Lucas Heartfilia: ** 21 años, camiseta número 7, posición delantero, apodo "sky", el más joven jugador del equipo, y encabeza la lista de los solteros más cotizados en las revistas deportistas, tiene una actitud tranquila, seria y solitaria, quiere a todos los miembros del equipo y los considera parte de su familia, tiene el cabello rubio largo, suele usarlo en una cola de caballo (**N/A ** imaginate el estilo de peinado que suele usar Eduard Erlic de full metal alchemist, solo que sin los mechones, ya que la banda deportiva no los deja salir), e, tiene unos ojos chocolate que transmiten misterio y confianza, usa una diadema deportiva alrededor de su frente, sus amigos más cercanos son Jellal, Laxus, y Gray.

**Gray Fullbuster: **22 años, camiseta número 10, posición medio campista, apodo " Ice", ocupa el tercer lugar en la lista de solteros más cotizados al igual que Lucas, es un hombre amable y extrovertido, tiene un pequeño problema con la ropa, considerado como un exhibicionista, puede parecer un joven pacifico pero cuando alguien que le importa esta en problemas cambia su actitud, es muy sobreprotector sobretodo con Lucas, a quien considera su hermano menor.

**Freed** **Justine****: **24 años, camiseta número 5, posición defensa lateral izquierdo, es un joven guapo de larga cabellera verde, es junto con Bickslow el mejor amigo del capitán.

**Bickslow : **24 años, camiseta número 6, posición defensa, apodo " titiritero", es muy habilidoso en el campo de juego, logra engañar con sus movimientos a sus contrincantes haciendo que parezca que puede manipularlos a su antojo de allí su apodo.

**Elfam Strauss: **24 años, camiseta número 3, posición defensa central, apodo " otoko", Un hombre grande y musculoso, de cabello blanco, hermano mayor de 3 hermanos, considera todo como varonil de allí su apodo.

**Droy : **23 años, camiseta número 4, posición defensa lateral derecho, apodo " Droy", el mejor amigo de Yet.

**Jet:** 23 años, camiseta número 9, posición volante, apodo " Flash", el más rápido del equipo, un joven de cabello naranja, es alegre y despreocupado.

Esta nomina estuvo funcionando por los últimos 5 años, sin ninguna modificación, su perfecta sincronización les aseguraba el triunfo, pero desafortunadamente su volante principal: Jellal tuvo un accidente automovilístico, faltando tan solo 2 meses para que se iniciara el campeonato.

En el accidente se lesiono su rodilla derecha, dañándole un ligamento, tuvo que ser intervenido y afortunadamente con el paso del tiempo y terapia, volverá a caminar, pero su carrera como futbolista se vio frustrada, debido a que esta lesión le impediría volver a las canchas por cerca de casi 2 años, por el bien de su salud.

**CLUB ENTRENAMIENTO FAIRY TAIL:**

**POV NORMAL:**

-" escuchen mocosos"-, hablo seriamente un hombre de unos 47 años de edad (**N/A ** no sé cuantos tendrá Makarov) , tenía el cabello de un color blanco griseado debido a las canas, un bigote del mismo color, curiosamente era de baja estatura, se encontraba en el centro de una cancha de pasto sintético, portando el uniforme distintivo de Fairy Tail, que consistía en una pantaloneta negra, camiseta manga corta de color rojo con el escudo del equipo, un símbolo alusivo a un hada de color negro, medias rojas, y finalmente guayos del mismo color de la pantaloneta, se dirigía con una mirada seria a su equipo que se encontraba de igual manera portando el uniforme.

" mocosos! " grito enojado, pues muchos de sus integrantes parecían haber ignorado al pequeño entrenador, entre los que se encontraban los volantes como siempre formando una absurda pelea sobre quién es el mejor, grave error, pues su capitán a una velocidad que parecía inhumana los golpeo a los 4 en sus cabezas dejándolos con un enorme chichón .

-" presten atención al viejo!"-los regaño el rubio, dejando a los volantes abrazándose entre sí, ante su capitán enojado.

-*ejemm*- se aclaro la garganta el entrenador, -" creo que ustedes han escuchado a cerca de la condición de Jellal, verdad?"- les pregunto con un toque de tristeza en su voz, -"así es abuelo"- contesto triste Leo, refiriéndose con el apodo con el que todos llamaban a su entrenador, debido a que en Fairy Tail todos se consideraban como una familia.

-" es verdad que no volverá al equipo?"-, pregunto aparentando desinterés un pelinegro, aunque su voz delato lo preocupado que estaba, -"me temo que no, Gajeel"- le respondió el viejo, haciendo que el ánimo del equipo bajara.

-" vamos chicos!, no es para tanto"- se escucho una voz familiar entrando en muletas desde los vestidores,-" meteorito!"- gritaron emocionados por ver a su amigo con esa enorme sonrisa, de inmediato varios lo estrecharon en abrazos,

-"vamos , déjenlo respirar"-intervino por fin Lucas tras ver como la cara de Jellal se tornaba igual al color de su pelo.

-" gracias chicos, pero como pueden ver estoy bien!, es cierto que no podre volver a las canchas por un tiempo debido a mi lesión, pero no es el fin del mundo!"-, les hablo animado tratando de levantarle el animo a sus camaradas.

-" he sido muy afortunado de haber podido compartir todos aquellos partidos con mi familia, y sé que ustedes lo seguirán haciendo bien, yo los estaré apoyando en cada paso"-, mientras hablaba le revolvía el cabello a Gray, dejándolo más despeinado si eso era posible.

-" pero Jellal…"- comento triste Gray, era uno de sus mejores amigos y no tenerlo a su lado en la cancha del campeonato le era difícil, -" hey! , Acaso Ice me extrañara?"- le pregunto con tono burlón haciendo que todos rieran, al ver como Gray se teñía de rojo debido a la vergüenza.

-" extrañar es de hombres!"- grito-exclamo Elfman, haciendo que la risa perdurará por más tiempo, y entre chanzas y recuerdos cada jugador compartió un momento con su amigo.

-" además he escuchado que el abuelo a contratado a un jugador excelente, claro que no tan bueno como yo!"- les comento haciendo que algunos fruncieran el ceño, pues no querían tener a alguien nuevo, un intruso en su familia, pero sabían que estaba mal juzgar a alguien sin ni siquiera conocerlo, -" así que más les vale que ayuden a este novato, vale?"- les dijo mirándolos seriamente a lo que la mayoría del equipo asintió.

-" y más les vale ganar!, si no vendré y les pateare el trasero!"- les grito burlón, y el ambiente que antes estaba tenso y triste se transformo en solo bromas y alegría como suele ser, después de todo es Fairy Tail.

-" bien chicos, me tengo que ir, aun estoy en terapias"- les hablo sonriente para después continuar con tono sombrío y un aura de miedo –" además no quiero que mi enfermera peli roja se entere de que me escape, si no me matará"- término por decir, ganándose la risa del quipo quien le daba palabras de consuelo, pues sabían cómo era Erza

Era una enfermera del grupo médico personal del equipo, una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera roja, con bellos ojos de color café, era completamente confiable y estricta, pero también era de temer si la hacías enfadar.

Y después de anunciar su partida paso por cada miembro de su familia dándose un pequeño hasta luego, cuando llego al último jugador lo estrecho fuertemente en sus brazos, pero lo que le susurro al oído dejo paralizado a Lucas.

"antes de irme me gustaría conocer tu verdadero nombre"- le pidió suavemente, sonriendo al sentir como se tensaba –" no sé a qué te refieres Jellal"- le hablo con su típica voz neutral, -" crees que no lo note?"- le pregunto sin separarse si quiera un centímetro.

-" no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"- le termino por decir separándose y guiñándole un ojo, Lucas sonrió por primera vez genuinamente,-" debería haberlo imaginado de ti meteorito"- comento en un suspiro,-" me llamo Lucy"- le respondió lo más pasito posible, pero lo suficiente alto para que fuera escuchado por Jellal quien solo le devolvió la sonrisa, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

-"espero que a la próxima me dediques el primer gol que hagas en el campeonato, Lu"- le hablo despidiéndose con su mano, sus compañeros ante el apodo de –"Lu"- pararon de tratar de quitarle a Loke la pelota, quien la tenía como si de un balón de futbol americano se tratara, con todos los jugadores sobre el.

**Y bien, que les pareció?, supongo que ya sabrán o sospecharan de quien es el novato quien ocupara la posición de Jellal, verdad? :P.**

**No sabía que apodos ponerles! Era complicado así que opte por estos, espero no les hallan molestado XD!, **

**Creen que la deba continuar? que piensan?**


	2. Secreto

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre -" "-.**

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados -* *-**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

-"espero que a la próxima me dediques el primer gol que hagas en el campeonato, Lu"- le hablo despidiéndose con su mano, sus compañeros ante el apodo de –"Lu"- pararon de tratar de quitarle a Loke la pelota, quien la tenía como si de un balón de futbol americano se tratara, con todos los jugadores sobre él.

**CAPITULO 2: Secreto.**

**POV MAKOROV**

_Estos jóvenes me envejecen más rápido, _ pensaba con una sonrisa en mis labios viendo como mis mocosos aplastaban a un Loke ya de color morado, quien a pesar de todo se negaba a soltar el balón.

Pero había un tema que no sabía por dónde abordar, como les voy a hablar sobre el chico nuevo?, no lo pensé detalladamente antes de invitarlo a unirse a mi equipo, pero de solo recordar como parecía hundirse en la oscuridad completamente solo, no lo pude evitar.

Además puede que tenga fama de problemático, revoltoso y mujeriego, o como ahora se les dice "Playboy", aunque no tanto como Loke.

Fue justo hace un año que el chico fue expulsado de su equipo, y ningún equipo lo quería en sus nominas, debido a esta inesperada expulsión su respetable reputación como uno de los jugadores estrellas del momento se vio afectada.

Recuerdo que lo vi en muchos programas de Tv, y en innumerables revistas deportivas, pero siempre que lo entrevistaban o la prensa le preguntaba el porqué de su expulsión, evitaba el tema.

Tengo presente que mis mocosos no serán muy felices con su entrada a mi equipo, después de todo recuerdo que cuando nos enfrentábamos en los pasados partidos, hirió y lesiono a muchos de mis jugadores, incluso lastimo a Lucas, y me temo que mis muchachos no han olvidado eso, ni él tampoco.

Tendrá que ganarse la confianza y el respeto de mi equipo, tengo pensado presentárselo oficialmente mañana en la práctica de la tarde, ya que justo hoy llego al país, así que debe estar instalándose, no puedo esperar a ver qué pasará.

Volví mi mirada hacia mis jugadores, quienes se habían organizado y estaban en mitad de un partido rutinario de práctica, _ no puedo creer que me haya quedado espaciando,_ tome mi silbato y camine hacia el centro de la cancha.

**POV NORMAL:**

-" muy bien mocosos, es todo por hoy!"- les gritó su entrenador seguido de un ruidoso y molesto silbido, los chicos detuvieron su práctica, emocionados de que por fin eran libres, cansados, sudados y con hambre se dispusieron a ir a las duchas.

-" hey Lucas no vendrás con nosotros?"- le pregunto un chico pelinegro en pantaloncillos desde la entrada de los bastidores.

-" que pasa acaso Ice quiere que Lucas le lave la espalda?"- le pregunto con burla el capitán, haciendo que el quipo estallará en risas y comenzarán a molestar a un Gray que estaba rojo hasta sus orejas, quien inició una pequeña pelea con Loke quien había mencionado –" ya entiendo porque es un stripper"-, y pronto todos los hombres estaban envueltos en su pleito.

El rubio quien había empezado todo, se despidió con la mano de Lucas y entro a tomar una merecida ducha no sin antes recibir una mirada de agradecimiento por parte del delantero, quien camino lentamente dirigiéndose hacia su entrenador.

-"entrenador, podemos hablar un momento?"- le interrogo Lucas mirando seriamente al viejo, quien lo miro confundido.

-"pasa algo malo Lucas?"- pregunto el anciano con preocupación notable en su voz, a lo que le rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que el abuelo soltará un suspiro de alivio.

-"es acerca del nuevo jugador?"- preguntó el anciano sin dejar de ver las expresiones que se mostraban en el rostro de Lucas.

-" en que estas pensando abuelo, por qué no nos dices quién es?"- pregunto claramente enojado con sus cejas arrugadas, pero el anciano solo sonrió ampliamente.

-"no tienes por qué preocuparte, mañana se los presentaré en la práctica"- le comento el entrenador suavemente, pues sabía que sus hijos estaban nerviosos por quien sería su nuevo compañero en las canchas.

-"abuelo, sabes que tengo motivos para desconfiar sobre ese nuevo miembro"-hablo Lucas apretando su agarre sobre su morral, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el viejo canoso.

-"entiendo que estés más nervioso debido a tu pequeño secreto, pero confía en mí, no se enterará"- le respondió tratando de calmar al joven.

-" y tu como sabes eso?"- le interrogo con una mirada de desconfianza el rubio,-" Lucy, cuánto tiempo llevas en mi equipo?"- le pregunto suavemente esperando la respuesta de su jugador.

-" con este serán 6 años abuelo, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso"-, le respondió con un tono un tanto enojado, más el anciano le hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándole que se agachará hasta quedar a su altura.

-" y dime, alguien se ha enterado de tu secreto en este tiempo?"- le pregunto colocando una mano sobre su hombro, observando como la joven, desviaba su mirada.

-" Jellal lo sabía"- comento, ganándose la risa del anciano, sintiéndose enojada por como su entrenador no parecía tomarla en serio, le alejo su mano que descansaba sobre su hombro.

-" lo siento, Lucy"- se disculpo parando de reírse al ver que su jugador lo había malinterpretado,-" no me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que era de esperarse de él"-.

-"además de mi nieto Laxus, el fue el único quien se dio cuenta"- le relato, recordando como su volante se quedo un día después de la práctica, justo como lo había hecho Lucy el día de hoy.

**FLASH BACK**

-" hey meteorito, creí que estarías durmiendo en tu casa"- le hablo el entrenador mientras guardaba en un saco los balones que usaron en la práctica, diviso uno un tanto lejos y camino hasta estar cerca, pero antes de poder sujetarlo Jellal lo tomo.

-"porque permites que una chica juegue en nuestro equipo"- cometo Jellal con su cara totalmente seria, el anciano abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la sorpresa.

-" crees que no lo notaria?, vamos abuelo, este deporte no es para mujeres!"- le regaño el peli azul con su frente arrugada, saliendo del shock de ser descubierto por el numero 2 de su equipo, el anciano tomo el balón que sujetaba Jellal y le dirigió su mirada directo a los ojos.

-"sabes que esa chica esta en un nivel muy alto en el futbol, tú mismo me comentaste una vez que era un genio"- le comento el anciano arrojando el balón al saco.

-" eso fue antes de saber que era ella en vez de él!"- le grito enojado, llamando la atención de Laxus, que estaba esperando a su abuelo para irse juntos a casa, pero tras ver el tono de voz de Jellal se acerco.

-" vamos Jellal, sabes que no dejaría a cualquiera ser parte de mi familia, además no estoy de acuerdo con que solo a los hombres se les permita jugar "- le respondió el anciano bajando la voz, y haciendo una seña con sus manos para que el peliazul bajará la voz.

En el mundo del Futbol, solo los hombres eran quienes podían jugar libremente este deporte, era algo ciertamente machista, pero fue aceptado debido a que en ciertas ocasiones este deporte era sumamente violento, presentando los jugadores serias lesiones durante los partidos, además de que se necesitaba mucha resistencia física para practicarlo.

-" ese no es el punto abuelo, ella puede salir lastimada!- le grito objetando su punto, negándose a aceptar que una mujer fuera parte del equipo, pues se sentía culpable de todas las veces en las que sin querer fue brusco con ella, alzando su tono ignorando que el anciano le señalaba con sus dedos que bajara la voz.

-" Ella es consciente de que puede salir lastimada"- hablo una voz detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo a los dos, pero más a un a Jellal quien al ver nada más y nada menos de quien se trataba, sintió que su quijada se desencajaba.

-" oh Laxus, ya estás listo para irnos?"- rompió el silencio el anciano, cortando completamente y desviando el tema de la conversación, pero Jellal no se iba a quedar callado, no entienda como un hombre como Laxus podía estar bien con que una mujer fuera parte del equipo.

-"como aceptas esto Laxus!"- exclamo enojado el peliazul al rubio, el rubio tomo el saco de balones que el anciano tenía cerca de sus pies, y lo cargo sobre su ancha espalda.

-" porque no aceptarla"- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros, el anciano sonrió ante la respuesta de su nieto.

-" como que porque, es una mujer está prohibido!, que pasa si alguien se entera, el equipo será desintegrado!"- les hablo extasiado de que estos dos hombres tomaran tan a la ligera ese tema tan importante, y más aún que lo mantuvieran en secreto al equipo.

-"no lo harán, y no le dijimos al equipo porque reaccionarían igual que tu o peor"- hablo suspirando el anciano tratando que su volante dejara el tema hasta ahí, pero conocía a Jellal y sabía que eso sería imposible.

-" a si?, yo lo descubrí, como esperas que los demás no lo sepan!"- su voz estaba llegando a la histeria, y era comprensible , pues si un equipo rompía las normas establecidas, su castigo además de legal sería el de la desintegración, sin hablar que el responsable sería llevado a una corte, en este caso el entrenador.

-" es cierto, como es que te enteraste?"- le pregunto realmente curioso el anciano, pues el mismo se había encargado de contratar a un estilista, muy reconocido para ocultar la feminidad de Lucy.

Lucy usaba una faja en la parte de su pecho todo el tiempo, al principio ese era uno de los más grandes retos, debido a que la chica estaba bastante equipada ( **N/A ** el tamaño de sus pechos no es tanto como en la serie, si fuera así creo que por más faja que usase nunca los ocultaría, así que aquí sus pechos son un poco más grandes que Levy, lo siento Levy :p).

Con ayuda del estilista lograron cubrirlos y ocultarlos, otro problema era su cabello , estaban decidiendo cortar su larga cabellera, pero Laxus intervino y le dijo que no lo cortaran, aceptando la aprobación del anciano, optaron por recogerlo en una coleta, y colocarle una banda deportiva en su frente, aunque sus rasgos aun tenían un poco de mujer, su cuerpo aparentaba ser el de cualquier otro hombre, pero no les preocupo pues muchos hombres tenían un rostro delicado.

**Volviendo a la historia…**

-" es cierto, como lo descubriste?, yo lo sé porque la conocí como mujer, y estuve en el momento en el adopto la forma de Lucas, pero no entiendo como te enteraste, ella es muy cuidadosa, al igual que nosotros"- le comento el capitán mirándolo fijamente.

-" E-eso no es i-importante"- tartamudeo el peli azul ganándose la atención de los 2 hombres, quienes no entendían el porqué de su tartamudez, se miraron entre sí cuando una revelación los golpeó, compartieron una mirada y sonrieron pícaramente al peliazul, quien trago fuerte al verlos sonreírle de esa manera.

-" así que la viste desnuda"- le susurro Laxus sonriendo al ver como la cara del volante se tornaba un completo tomate.

-* jajjaj*- estallo entre risas el abuelo,-" ya veo porque te sonrojas"- le hablo entre risas Makarov, haciendo que el pobre de Jellal desviara la mirada con sus cejas levemente fruncidas,-" ella es muy hermosa, no es así Jellal?"- le pregunto pícaramente el anciano, sin esconder una risa extraña, pero que fue totalmente ignorada pues todos conocían lo pervertido que era ese viejo.

-" no fue mi intención!"- se defendió el volante con su cara aún roja,- ayer me quede hasta tarde, creí que todos se había ido-"comenzó a explicar pasándose una mano por sus azulados cabellos,-" fui a las duchas y entonces la vi"- termino por decir sin atreverse a mirar a su capitán ni a su entrenador, pero asumía que deberían de tener esas sonrisas burlonas en sus rostros.

-*oh*- fue el sonido que dejaron escapar los dos hombres tras escuchar la historia de su amigo,-" pero no le hice nada, que quede claro!"- les aseguro señalándolos con la mano.

-" cualquier otra persona pudo haberla visto"- les comento llegando nuevamente al punto de su conversación, que nuevamente se había desviado.

-" el tiene razón viejo, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto"- le comento el rubio al anciano quien tenía una expresión pensativa,-" ya sé!"- exclamo ganándose la atención de los dos jóvenes quienes lo miraron esperando la brillante idea de su entrenador,-" Yo la cuidaré cuando se esté duchando!"- exclamo el anciano orgulloso con una leve gota de sangre en su nariz.

-" no te aproveches viejo pervertido!"- lo golpeo Laxus en la cabeza dejándole un chichón palpitante, Jellal soltó un suspiro tras ver que Laxus no era igual que su abuelo.

-"en vez de eso, porque no le pedimos que no se bañe aquí, que se bañe en su casa"- comento Jellal, pero se asusto al ver como los 2 hombres lo miraban con sus ojos brillantes, y después de analizar lo que había dicho reacciono, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando iba a retractarse de lo que había dicho fue interrumpido por un alegre Makarov, -" eso quiere decir que la aceptas!, hurra!"- gritaba infantilmente, ante un Laxus que solo sonreía pues sabía que Jellal no revelaría el secreto.

El chico peliazul comenzó a balbucear nervioso algo, pero tanto el anciano como Laxus lo ignoraron olímpicamente y salieron de la cancha, no sin antes Makarov voltearse a ver a su jugador quien se había quedado en su sitio sin moverse.

-" sabía que entenderías, será mejor que nos ayudes a protegerla!"- le grito para después mostrar una radiante sonrisa.

Jellal quien reacciono al oír nuevamente la voz del abuelo, solo atino a negar suavemente la cabeza, pues sabía que aun con todo las cosas negativas que había dicho como lo de que el equipo podría desintegrarse, el mismo terminaría ayudándolos a ocultar el secreto, después de todo tenía que reconocer que Lucas era un excelente jugador, y para que no solo el abuelo la halla reclutado sino también el capitán Laxus, eso ya daba a entender la confianza que esos 2 le tenían a la chica.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV NORMAL:**

-"hey abuelo estas escuchándome!"- le grito Lucy sacudiendo una mano enfrente de su entrenador, pues desde hace un buen rato le había estado hablando, pero el abuelo parecía estar en otro mundo, cansada de ser ignorada tomo su botella de agua y se la roció por su cabello blanco, y de inmediato el pequeño hombre salto con un grito al sentir el liquido frio en su cabeza.

-" que?, cuando, donde?"- grito el anciano confundido, haciendo que Lucy rodara los ojos,-" aquí abuelo, te he estado hablando, pero no me estabas escuchando!"- le replico con sus manos sobre su cadera.

Makarov dirigió su mirada hacía su jugador, y por fin cayó en cuenta que nuevamente se había quedado espaciando, soltando una risita nerviosa le hablo –" te digo que no pasará nada malo, Jellal se entero por que te vio en las duchas"- le dijo tratando de calmar a una Lucy, quien recordó que hace algún tiempo, se quedo atrás como siempre y cuando se estaba bañando sintió como si alguien la observará pero decidió no restarle atención, y justo al día siguiente el abuelo le sugirió que se bañara en su casa, ahora comprendía la razón.

-" ya veo, solo espero que este chico nuevo no sea un dolor de cabeza"- le espeto recuperando su estado de ánimo neutral y se despidió del abuelo, quien se había quedado con su cara en blanco, al oír las palabras de Lucy.

**POV MAKAROV**

Dolor de cabeza… dolor de cabeza….me quedo resonando esa simple frase, -" ah no es para tanto, no debo exagerar, el chico calzará en este equipo perfectamente, verdad?-" hable entre risas un poco nervioso, _ solo espero que no se maten mañana!_

**Hey!, como están?, hasta aquí este 2 capitulo, me anime a seguir escribiendo, tengo algunas ideas sobre lo que pasará cuando el quipo se enteré de quien es su nuevo compañero ;), bien nos vemos en el próximo, espero que les haya gustado bye **


	3. Novato

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones **_— —._

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

**POV MAKAROV**

Dolor de cabeza… dolor de cabeza….me quedo resonando esa simple frase, _—_ ah no es para tanto, no debo exagerar, el chico calzará en este equipo perfectamente, verdad?_ —._ Hable entre risas un poco nervioso, _ solo espero que no se maten mañana!._

**CAPITULO 3: NOVATO**

**POV LAXUS:**

El abuelo ha estado actuando extraño, _ ok más extraño de lo normal! T_T, _siempre que alguien del equipo le pregunta por el nuevo delantero, desvía la mirada nervioso y de inmediato cambia el tema, de solo recordar cómo puso al pobre de Loke a darle 10 vueltas a la cancha por insistir, siento pena por él, el pobre hombre tuvo que ser cargado por Gray hasta las duchas!.

Ni siquiera a mi me ha querido contar sobre ese novato que vendrá, solo se excusa diciendo que pronto lo veremos, solo espero que sea un buen jugador, el hecho de que el abuelo lo ha elegido me da a entender que el chico debe tener excelentes capacidades.

En fin solo me queda esperar a ver quién es el nuevo jugador en la práctica de hoy en la tarde, solo me preocupa un poco Lucy, ahora que no está Jellal me será más difícil proteger su secreto, _ por otro lado Lucy es muy precavida, y ella se sabe cuidar sola, así que no debería de preocuparme tanto_.

Decidí dejar de pensar tanto y seguir con mi entrenamiento, como capitán del equipo debo estar en perfecta forma, así que todos los días realizo ejercicios aparte de los que el entrenador nos dice, apenas termine con mi rutina de ejercicio pasaré a recoger al abuelo para la práctica de esta tarde.

**Tiempo salto: tarde práctica:**

**POV NORMAL:**

—hey Loke que tal tus piernas_—_. Le comento gracioso Gray al notar como su amigo cada vez al dar un paso fruncía su ceño, _—_jajajaj muy gracioso hielito—_. _Le respondió entre gruñidos el peli-naranja ganándose la risa de sus compañeros.

—Y en donde está el abuelo? —. Pregunto secamente el chico de los piercings o mejor conocido como Gajeel, mientras masticaba algo que curiosamente parecía metal, pero que ya era algo normal para todos, después de todo de allí viene su apodo metal.

—es cierto, se supone que hoy es un día importante, ya debería de estar aquí— se quejo Droy, todos estaban algo ansiosos por que el día de hoy conocerían a su nuevo compañero, y el hecho de que ni el capitán ni el entrenador hayan llegado los ponía de los nervios.

—cálmate Droy, el abuelo no debe tardar—intervino Lucas con su típica postura de brazos cruzados y con su mirada desinteresada, Droy iba a seguir con sus conocidas quejas pero el sonido del motor de un coche lo detuvo.

—lamento el retraso mocosos! —. Se escucho de la cabina del auto, pero lo que realmente les llamo la atención a todos fue la cara seria que tenía su capitán, quien sin esperar salió del auto, estaba más que claro que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, y el portazo que dio al cerrar la puerta del auto se los confirmo.

—Teníamos que pasar por alguien!—.exclamo con alegría el entrenador ignorando la actitud de su nieto, de inmediato todos sabían que ese alguien debería de ser su nuevo compañero, pero lo que no entendían era el porqué de la actitud de Laxus, no recordaban haberlo visto actuar de esa forma con el entrenador.

El anciano se bajo del auto y con una enorme sonrisa expandió sus brazos señalando el asiento de la parte de atrás, todos volvieron su atención a la puerta de atrás.

con un *click* esta se abrió, un par de guayos fueron rebelados al pisar el pasto, y fue ahí cuando todos entendieron la actitud de su capitán, tras rebelarse una cabellera de color rosa saliendo del auto, de repente todo el ambiente paso de alegre a furia, siendo reflejado en el rostro de los jugadores.

—que hace el aquí! —. gritó bastante molesto Gray fulminando con la mirada al recién aparecido.

—eh? Es esa la forma de saludar a tu nuevo compañero, Ice? — comento con una sonrisa en sus labios el pelirosa mientras pasaba su mirada por el resto del equipo, no tardaron en comenzar exclamaciones de los jugadores, como: — el no merece estar aquí!—, — que se largue!—, —es un tramposo! — entre muchas otras, lo cual era de esperarse pues el mismo entrenador venía venir el enojo que su equipo estaba presentando.

—que significa esto, abuelo?—le pregunto lo más calmado que pudo Freed, cerca de Laxus, quien desde su llegada al campo, permaneció recostado contra el palo derecho de la portería, con sus ojos cerrados pero con su ceño notablemente fruncido.

—vamos, no es para tanto, se que ustedes ya lo conocen, sin embargo vamos a hacer las presentaciones formales, te parece chico? — intervino rápidamente el abuelo, antes de que la práctica se convirtiera en futbol americano, y todos tequiaran al novato.

—Mi nombre es Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel es un placer— se presento el pelirosa haciendo una leve inclinación sin desaparecer su sonrisa de sus labios, recibiendo gruñidos por parte del equipo, que se limitaban a mirarlo con furia.

No entendían como el abuelo podía haber traído a un tipo como él a la cancha, y mucho menos el dejarlo ser parte del equipo, todos los jugadores conocían la clase de sujeto que era Dragneel, era un jugador astuto que hacía cualquier cosa con tal de ganar, muchos tuvieron lesiones graves gracias a él, y tuvieron que permanecer en la banca debido a sus heridas, su equipo Sabertooth era conocido por sus técnicas sucias llenas de trampas, nunca olvidarían lo que él y su equipo les hicieron pasar, lo peor de todo era esa sonrisa hipócrita que le estaba enseñando a todos, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

—vamos chicos denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero! —. les animo en vano su entrenador, pero el ambiente y el aire no estaba ni cerca de tornarse alegre.

—Abuelo no puedo creer que dejes entrar al equipo a alguien como él!, no lo aceptaré — grito molesto Loke, mientras Natsu solo oculto su mirada detrás de su flequillo rosa.

—es cierto abuelo, el es de Sabertooth!, es un maldito tramposo! — les recordó Jet apuntando inquisitivamente a Natsu, quien no hacia ademan de defenderse de las acusaciones ni levantaba su mirada.

—ya es suficiente mocosos!, el será el nuevo volante, así que es mejor que lo traten con respeto! —grito molesto el anciano, sabía que su equipo no estaría de acuerdo con su decisión, pero no permitiría que insultarán de esa manera a Natsu, el chico tenía su reputación de ser un mujeriego y tramposo, además el hecho de haber sido parte de Sabertooth empeoraba las cosas aun más, pero el peli rosa era un excelente jugador, y estaba seguro que su forma de pensar y actuar habían cambiado después de su misteriosa expulsión, el muchacho solo necesitaba una segunda oportunidad, y el estaba dispuesto a dársela.

—No lo aceptaré— hablo secamente Gray y le dio la espalda caminando enojado al centro de la cancha, seguido de varios de sus compañeros que estaban de acuerdo con él, ignorando completamente a Natsu, mientras este apretaba sus manos en forma de puño, él sabía que el entrar en este equipo iba a ser complicado, ellos tenían razón él había sido un maldito, no solo con ellos también lo había sido con otros equipos y un sin número de personas, Makarov lo encontró y le dio una razón para seguir adelante, tendría que demostrarle a este equipo que había cambiado.

—No depositare mi confianza en alguien como él— gruño Gajeel haciendo también su camino al centro de la cancha, seguido por Droy y Jet, una dura frase que retumbo en los oídos de Natsu, estaba más que claro que no lo querían aquí, inconscientemente se mordió el labio , y pronto todos los jugadores se alejaron, quedando solamente Lucas, quien miraba duramente a Natsu, este al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre el alzo su vista encontrándose con unos fríos ojos color chocolate que reconoció al instante, el número 7 del equipo, el jugador más joven con un gran talento pero también uno de los jugadores más temidos dentro de la cancha, el pelirosa recordó cómo se enfrentaron en el pasado, entre sus recuerdos también estaba gravada la forma en la que lastimo gravemente a Lucas, no lo culparía si el o los otros lo quisieran golpear, se lo merecía.

—que bien Lucas, vas a presentarte? — pregunto esperanzado el anciano de que al menos uno de su jugadores estaba interesado en el novato, ya que de todos ella fue la única que guardo silencio todo el tiempo, pero sus ilusiones cayeron cuando escucho a Lucy chasquear su lengua con enojo y girar al igual que los demás.

El anciano que había observado todo, se sintió decepcionado por la aptitud de su equipo, puede que la impresión que tenían de Natsu fuera pésima, pero no deberían guardarle rencor.

—sabías que sería difícil muchacho—le comento el anciano posando una de sus manos en las del chico que las tenía hechas puño, — tienes un camino que recorrer, no digo que sea fácil, pero este quipo es como una familia— continuo el entrenador tratando de darle ánimos, — solo tienes que ganarte su confianza y pronto verás lo amables que son—termino por decir el viejo entrenador con una amplia sonrisa.

—lo sé entrenador, haré mi mejor esfuerzo— hablo el pelirosa liberando sus puños y caminando hacia la cancha, sabía que el comienzo sería difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esta nueva oportunidad…

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento la tardanza culpen a la U :/, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D**

**Aprovecho para dar en especial las gracias a:**

**Guiiillle****: tienes razón pobre Lucy tener que soportar a todos esos revoltosos, (nahh tienen su lado bueno, son lindos! yo desearía estar en su posición XD), gracias por comentar :D.**

**Jesus-The-Devil**** : guau pensábamos en lo mismo!, tenía esta idea desde hace un tiempo y me decidí a escribirla, y si el nombre del fic viene justo de donde pensaste, me temo que el numero 9 no podrá ser, lo siento no me mates!, es solo que Natsu entra al equipo en reemplazo de Jellal por esto tendrá el número 2, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, creo que su posición si podría ser la que me sugeriste, gracias por darme tu opinión :D**

**Guest: gracias me alegra que te gusten mis historias , espero hallas disfrutado de este capitulo ;).**

.


	4. Inicio-prácticas

**Detalles:**

**Lo que dicen los personajes estará entre guiones **_— —._

**Sus pensamientos estarán en letra **_**cursiva**_

_**Los sonido serán expresados * *.**_

**(N/A ** comentarios míos, como autora )

**ANTERIORMENTE:**

—lo sé entrenador, haré mi mejor esfuerzo— hablo el pelirosa liberando sus puños y caminando hacia la cancha, sabía que el comienzo sería difícil, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esta nueva oportunidad…

**CAPITULO 4: Inicio-Prácticas**.

**POV NORMAL:**

Tras las presentaciones del nuevo miembro del equipo, cabe decir que los jugadores no estaban para nada contentos con esta nueva integración, pero decidieron ignorarlo y centrarse en las ordenes de su entrenador mientras realizaban los ejercicios de calentamiento y resistencia, los cuales transcurrieron con total calma, cosa que asusto al mismo entrenador, pues su equipo era uno de los más revoltosos y verlos con sus rostros serios y enfocados no le daba muy buena espina.

—muy bien mocosos, es hora de la práctica en equipo! — les grito el viejo entrenador antecedido por su ruidoso silbato, que tras sonar llamo la atención de todos y se reunieron enfrente del entrenador.

—muy bien, como hoy es la primera práctica de Natsu con nosotros, jugaremos un partido corto, para que se adapte a su nueva posición y aun más importante al equipo! — les explico Makarov ganándose gruñidos que desaprobaban la idea del abuelo.

—chicos vengan! — les grito Makarov señalando a los chicos suplentes, eran jugadores con buenas capacidades pero aun les faltaba mucho para lograr sacar todo su potencial en las canchas, por esto eran suplentes, que serían requeridos en la cancha cuando un jugador pidiera cambio o se lesionará, entre ellos estaban: Romeo, un joven de 21 años con el cabello azul oscuro, ojos negros y una aptitud muy carismática, tenía la camiseta con el número 15, Happy : un joven de 20 años con el cabello de un azul celeste, y ojos negros era conocido por su entusiasmo y por su aptitud bromista, ( con la cual había sacado de quicio a más de uno, incluyendo al mismo entrenador), portaba orgulloso el número 17 en su camiseta, Lily: un joven con el cabello café y de ojos negros, con 22 años de edad, conocido por su aptitud seria y por ser el hermanito menor de Gajeel, con el número 21 en su camiseta.

Tras el llamado de su entrenador se enfrentaron a él, —muy bien formaremos 2 equipos, conformados por 7 cada uno, como practica, quiero ver ese juego en equipo! — les explico el entrenador la siguiente actividad y se dirigió a su asiento a la espera de que el partido se iniciará.

—Muy bien entonces Laxus y yo elegiremos— comento Loke recibiendo burlas de sus compañeros y una mirada por parte de Natsu, quien desde su llegada había sido ignorado por el resto.

—Gi-hi y tu porque Leoncito? —pregunto gracioso Gajeel ganándose un gruñido por parte de Loke.

—sí, si alguien debería elegir debería ser Lucas, no? — intervino Gray colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del mencionado, más este se deciso de su agarre, provocando pucheros por parte de Gray.

—No me importa, que sea rápido Loke— comento desinteresada Lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—genial! —festejo feliz Loke sacándole la lengua a los demás, logrando que Bickslow le propinará un coscorrón que fue aceptado por todos.

—muy bien, empiezo— comenzó el capitán del equipo ganándose la atención de todos.

—quiero a Lucas— pidió el capitán, recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza por parte de la rubia que se posiciono a su lado.

—ehhh? Yo quería a Lucas! — Comento Loke haciendo una media rabieta, que fue ignorada por todos, pues ya era bien conocidos sus berrinches, —entonces me quedo con Gray! — eligió al pelinegro quien choco puños con él y se coloco a su lado.

—Gajeel— pidió sin más Laxus, y metal sin más se reunió junto con Lucy.

—jet— exclamo Loke, y rápidamente el mencionado quedo a su lado.

—Freed—exigió Laxus, recibiendo del peli verde una sonrisa.

—entonces yo me quedo con Bickslow— comento el pelinaranja

—Elfman— pidió el rubio, recibiendo todo un discurso sobre lo hombre que es ser elegido

—Droy— escogió Loke

—Lily— señalo Laxus revisando que las opciones se reducían cada vez más.

—Happy— pidió Loke, observando al igual que su capitán que quedaban pocos

—Romeo—escogió por último Laxus y tras esto su equipo lo siguió al lado de la cancha que el escogió.

—pues ya que, ven salamandra— gruño Loke seguido por su equipo hacia su lado.

Mientras los jugadores se organizaban en esa peculiar formación, ya que nunca habían jugado con ese número en sus equipos antes, el entrenador observaba como Natsu tras ser elegido o mejor dicho descartado a lo último, cosa que no le sorprendía y que sabía que el mismo Natsu se lo esperaba, observaba como cada jugador tomaba una respectiva posición, al ser menos de 11 en cada equipo, los jugadores se vieron obligados a reacomodar su posiciones para recompensar su número.

Desde lejos el abuelo observaba como Loke organizo a su equipo, dejando en la portería a Droy, de defensas a Happy y a Bickslow, de volantes a Jet y Natsu, de mediocampista decidió dejar en el puesto al que mejor se desenvolvía de los jugadores que en este puesto que paso a ser Gray, y por último Loke quedo de delantero, Makarov observo su formación y noto que opto por una formación en la que estaban equilibrados tanto el ataque y la defensa y dirigió su vista a la del equipo de su nieto, y no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

Como se previa Laxus estaría en la portería, como única defensa Elfman, de medio campista dejo a Gajeel, de volantes estaban romeo, Fried y Lily, por último a Lucas como puntero, estaba más que claro que era una formación de ataque, conocía muy bien a su nieto y sabia que optaría por una formación de ese estilo, pero tal vez el dejar solo una defensa podría ser un error, pero observando el rostro de su nieto el anciano dedujo que algo planeaban él y su equipo y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Natsu se vería involucrado en eso.

Tras un sonido proveniente del silbato del entrenador, Laxus le paso la pelota a Loke, pues era justo que después de el haber elegido la cancha que quería, al menos ellos tuvieran el primer saque.

Loke acepto el balón y con todos listos en sus posiciones se inició el partido, desde el centro de la cancha, Loke le paso el balón a Gray quien comenzó con su típico juego de engaños sacando a romeo y pasándole el balón a Jet, pero antes de que este lo recibiera fue interceptado por Lily quien avanzo rápidamente pasando más allá de la mitad de la cancha, enfrentándose con Natsu, y para evitar que este logrará quitarle el balón le hizo un pase de taquito a Fried quien lo recibió y avanzo uno cuántos metros antes de enfrentarse a Bickslow quien freno su ofensiva, mirando a su banda derecha noto el conocido cabello de Lucas y sin pensarlo dos veces le hizo su pase, quien bajo el balón de pechito (N/A recuerden que Lucy usa vendas que ocultan su pecho XD) y maniobro su paso hacia la portería encontrándose con la defensa que se acercaba rápidamente a su encuentro, con un movimiento rápido realizo un ocho y dejo atrás al peli azul, levantando la vista noto el camino hacia la cancha, pero no estaba sola, mirando sobre su hombro noto a Bickslow y a Gray que se acercaban rápidamente, así que decidió hacer un cambio y lanzo el balón al lateral recibiendo Gajeel quien maniobro y saco a Happy quedando uno a uno con Natsu.

Gajeel trato de engancharlo pero salamandra no retrocedía ni se dejaba engañar, cosa que lo enojo y con su cuerpo saco a Natsu tirándolo al suelo, y siguió su camino, no se consideraba falta debido a que paso rápido y por la diferencia de masa muscular era obvio que Gajeel le ganaba, con un pase al centro lo recibió Romeo quien sin dudar se lo paso al puntero quien al encontrarse libre frente a Droy definió convirtiendo el primero en gol.

El entrenador observaba como el equipo de Laxus jugo unido, mientras en el de Loke a duras penas le llego el balón a Natsu, sin contar que al enfrentarse a los jugadores estos no dudaban en tratarlo con dureza.

Con un silbato se reunido desde el centro de la chancha de nuevo, esta vez el balón estaba en posesión del equipo de Laxus quien seguía a la ofensiva pero no encontraba un nuevo camino para abrirse, transcurrió el tiempo llegando casi al final de la práctica cuando el balón lo tenía Lucy y se enfrentaba a Natsu quien no la dejaba avanzar, mirando a su alrededor Natsu noto que ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo se acercaban para tratar de ayudar al rubio, cosa que le extraño y más al ver como una apertura se presentaba en su manejo del balón, sin tiempo para ponerse a pensar decidió atrapar la oportunidad y robar el balón, y tomo la ofensiva iniciando un rápido contraataque, pero nadie parecía cruzarse en su camino y pronto llego a la portería extrañado volteo para ver que paso con la defensa, más Elfman seguía como estatua en su posición, pronto se vio junto con Gray que corría a su lado y decidió ignorar sus pensamientos y enfrentarse al capitán quien lo miraba con una sonrisa, y juraría que escucho decir —veamos que tienes, salamandra— de los labios del rubio.

Alzando su vista se encontró con la mirada del rubio y lo desafió, preparándose para definir, alzo su pierna derecha y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña esfera que se dirigió rápidamente hacia la red que custodiaba el rubio, pero como si de un rayo se tratará el rubio alcanzo con una de sus manos enguantadas el balón, evitando la anotación.

Todo fue silencio hasta que el ruido del silbato se escucho, —muy bien eso es todo, a las duchas! — grito enojado el anciano, pues acababa de ver el plan que tenía Laxus y su equipo, el cual era probar hasta donde llegaría Natsu, provocándolo, no podía creer que Lucy se prestará para eso, pues el mismo noto como dejo que salamandra le robará el balón de esa forma tan fácil.

Se sentía mal por el pobre chico, pensaba que en la cancha resolverían sus diferencias pero al parecer surgieron más, supuso que solo tendría que darle tiempo al tiempo…

Y sin más los integrantes fueron dejando de poco a poco la cancha, dejando al pelirosa justo en el sitio donde había definido.

**POV NATSU:**

Sabía que el entrar en este equipo sería difícil, más la convivencia, creo que el ser elegido después de los suplentes y como última opción me lo demostró, creí que en la cancha podría demostrar que había cambiado, que ya no era ese maldito tramposo que tenían como impresión, pero a duras penas logre conectar con el balón, lo único que pude destacar fue en el final, me di cuenta de que Laxus me tenía en la mira desde el principio, y al enfrentarme a Lucas comprobé mis sospechas, está claro que dejo que le robará el balón, solo para que pudiera llegar hasta Laxus, _maldición quede como un tonto_..Pensaba apretando mis manos en puño, iba a ir a las duchas pero cuando voltee me cruce con la mirada chocolate de Lucas que me miraba indiferente.

—que vienes a burlarte? — le reclame enojado, esperaba una reclamación por parte del joven rubio o su risa, más este solo seguía observándome, odiaba admitirlo pero este chico me tenía intrigado, no se sabía mucho de él, por lo que he leído se que tiene 21 años, el jugador estrella de Fairy, número 7, de su personalidad solo se dice que es serio y frio, cosa que ya confirme, pero nunca mencionan nada de su familia.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando por auto reflejos atrape algo en mis manos, extrañado observe lo que tenía en mis manos sintiendo frio, cuando note que era una botella de agua, alce mi mirada para toparme con la del rubio, sentí que debía agradecerle pero parte de mi antiguo yo, el arrogante me rogaba por no hacerlo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca su voz me silencio.

—buen tiro, hace mucho tiempo no veía a Laxus hacer uso de su apodo en la cancha, y menos en un partido de práctica—, me sorprendió su voz sonaba calmada y seria a la vez, cosa que me impresiono, _ vino hasta aquí a decirme eso, me está felicitando?._

—Pero déjame decirte que aún no confió en ti, salamandra— me comento con un tono frio, cosa que bajo mi estado de ánimo, _ en que estaba pensando, no es como si él me aceptaría de todos modos,_ pensaba mientras desvié la mirada incapaz de decirle algo.

**POV NORMAL**

—Vienes Sky? —pregunto el capitán rubio seguido de cerca por el entrenador, por su ropa sudada al igual que la de Natsu y Lucas, aún no se había duchado, Natsu observo como Lucas tras escuchar su apodo inclino la cabeza y le dirigió su mirada antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse hacia el entrenador y su capitán, quienes lo esperaban para montar en su coche.

Pero antes de que Lucas pudiera llegar al coche una mano lo sujeto de la muñeca logrando ligeramente sorprenderlo y reaccionar de inmediato zafándose de su agarre y se giro bruscamente hacia Natsu quien parecía algo aturdido.

—te prometo que me ganaré tu confianza — le comento completamente serio el pelirosado sin dejar de ver esos ojos chocolates que lo miraban con resentimiento y enojo, recibiendo un chasquido como respuesta, el rubio siguió su camino, siendo observado por miradas curiosas por partes de Makarov y Laxus, sabiendo el interrogatorio que le esperaba tan pronto entrará en aquel auto, suspiro resignado.

**POV NATSU:**

No sé que me dio por decirle algo como eso a ese rubio, siempre he estado envidioso de él, los medios mueren por hacerle entrevistas, mientras a mi después de la expulsión de mi equipo se dedicaron a ensuciar mi imagen, hasta las chicas parecen preferirlo a él, sin mencionar que me quito el primer puesto en la lista de solteros cotizados!, entonces porque sentí la necesidad de que el confiará en mi? *arggg* me sujete mis cabellos rosas, recordando el momento en el que lo sujete, _ porque su piel es tan suave?, además sentí que podría haberle roto la muñeca si ejercía un poco más de presión… _este sentimiento es extraño, definitivamente les voy a demostrar a este equipo que he cambiado, y a ti Lucas Heartfilia te voy a superar , solo espera…

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, lamento la tardanza culpen a la U :/, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D y dejarme sus reviews, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, si tienes sugerencias no dudes en hacérmelas saber :), por cierto se me dio por convertir a los Exceeds en humanos, jajja me imagino a Gajeel de hermano mayor XD, bien nos vemos en el próximo,**

**Gracias por su apoyo!**


End file.
